Pétalos de rosa
by Gato Gordo 3
Summary: Sesshomaru sería víctima de una persona que se obseciona con él, apenas siendo un adolescente. Esta persona destruye su vida pero aún peor, le hace sentir esas llamadas debilidades. Arrancado de la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado y de los brazos de su padre. Inuyasha se interesaría demasiado por saber que ocurre con su medio hermano y que es lo que tanto le amarga.


La opresión lo había dejado inmóvil. Aquellas hebras carmesí cubriendo el mugriento piso de lo que ahora en llamas, antaño fue una precaria cabaña, iban manchándose poco a poco con aquel líquido carmesí que formaba un charco bajo el delicado cuerpo de su más terrible obsesión.

Sangre. Sangre que volvía el plateado color de su cabello en carmesí, sangre que caía de una de la comisuras de sus labios en un hilo. Sangre que manaba de una herida en la frente, y bajaba con parsimonia y bifurcaba aquel hilo sobre uno de los ojos de su víctima.

Sus ojos.. Sus ojos transmitían vacío, siquiera demostraban un halo de dolor, odio, ni miedo. Si miraba más profundamente, podría ver en ellos la resignación.

Dolía. Sentía una desesperación latente al no poder hacer nada para detener aquellas corrientes carmesí, por donde escapaba la vida de a quien había amado.

Un alarido de frustración salió de él. Abrazó aquel cuerpo, sintiendo lágrimas correr por su mejilla, sintiendo el deseo de retroceder el tiempo y jamás haberle hecho tanto daño. Daño… Sus sentimientos, su pasión, aquello que llevaba en ese momento a la muerte a aquella belleza que acabó con su raciocinio, que destruyó la poca cordura que en él quedaba,

Verlo morir, ese debía ser el castigo de su amor. Observó sus ojos.. aquellos que lo habían mirado antaño con miedo, odio, pasión, dolor, placer. Ahora perdían su brillo, eran tan sombríos que sintió el deseo de lastimarlo nuevamente. Algo, algo que provocara nuevamente una emoción que le transmitiera vida de aquel individuo. Pero ya no se sentía capaz.

Con su cuerpo tembloroso, dejó un último beso en los fríos labios de quien se entregaba a los brazos de la inevitable muerte. Corrió un mechón empapado con sangre, y lo dejó allí.

Las llamas que devoraban aquella cabaña se habían hecho más fuertes, por lo que dejaría las mismas consumieran la poca vida que escapaba del cuerpo inerte de Sesshomaru. Salió del edificio en llamas, volteó, y sintió el mayor vacio y desesperación que alguna vez lo hizo.

Pero su decisión ya había sido tomada. El chiquillo ardería en llamas, en aquellas llamas que representaban su pasión y su amor.

-Pronto consumiremos nuestro amor en un lugar donde nadie pueda separarnos nunca, pequeño-

-Capítulo 1—

La situación entre humanos y demonios era delicada. Pendían de un hilo los tratados de paz que con anterioridad se habían firmado entre líderes de ambas especies.

Los humanos, avariciosos, deseaban erradicar a los demonios, pero sabían que eran superados en número y poder, por lo que, obedeciendo a su mayor líder, el Señor Nagashi, mantenían las armas bajo para no ser extintos.

La población de los demonios se dividía en pensamiento. Por un lado se encontraban quienes deseaban dominar la especie humana y esclavizarlos, adueñarse de sus territorios y romper los tratados de paz. Este grupo era liderado por el líder de un gran imperio, de nombre Hiroki. Y el segundo grupo, encabezados por otro demonio líder del imperio más importante, y descendiente de la más importante familia real, Inu no Taisho, deseaban acabar con los enfrentamientos de una vez y no permitir que una guerra desastrosa se desatara entre ellos. Es decir, buscaban la paz.

La familia Taisho, como antes mencionada, era la más importante y poseía todos los territorios demonio. Para vigilarlos habían seleccionado Generales, incluso Señores, como tal Hiroki. Pensamientos rebeldes como los del último eran tratados con dureza en largas sesiones y reuniones con la presencia de Inu no Taisho, quien si deseaba podía erradicar toda opinión distinta a la suya. Pero no lo hacía, creyendo siempre que era importante, para ser justos con la raza de los demonios, que en el poder hubiera opositores a él. Claro está, mientras no se rebelaran e intentaran derrocarlo.

No le preocupaba eso, porque sabía que él podría acabar con facilidad con demonios de rango medio como Hiroki.

Para mantener la línea de raza pura, desde joven fue comprometido con una mujer demonio de nombre Irasue, la cual cargó en su vientre durante nueve meses a su único hijo y heredero, Sesshomaru. Podía decir que él sí era un tema bastante preocupante.

Sesshomaru, siendo un adolescente, contaba con 15 años si se comparaba con el círculo de vida humano. Era una persona que contaba con una belleza indiscutible e incomparable, contando con un cuerpo de complexión delgada, aún en desarrollo, unos profundos y estoicos ojos color oro, y una cabellera extensa y larga plateada.

El joven había sido educado de forma muy estricta desde pequeño por Irasue, por lo que pese a ser un poco demostrativo, era más estoico, serio y reservado. Era poderoso, pero no lo suficiente como para que Inu no Taisho no se preocupara por si podía defenderse sin contar con su compañía.

Muchas personas habían ofrecido la manos de sus hijas e hijos para enlazarse con él, las cuales habían sido cortésmente rechazadas por Inu no Taisho. Él creía que Sesshomaru era como una única rosa de su especie, una extraña. Una rosa que no cualquiera debería poder acceder a ella.

Su hijo era su mayor tesoro, tesoro que resguardaba bajo muchas llaves, al que cuidaba imponiendo su propia vida.

Muchas veces los rumores hablaban de un posible y fuerte amor en formato incesto, pero él sabía que no era eso. Él no deseaba desposarse con su hijo, no lo anhelaba. Solo se sentía como el guardián de un ser único.

En esos momentos, sintió una opresión en su pecho al pensar que alguien podía hacerle daño, que alguien podía convertir esa rosa en simples pétalos marchitos.

Lo observó. Desde su trono, podía ver el balcón de la habitación de su hijo, donde estaba aquella rosa observando el atardecer. El viento mecía sus cabellos de forma suave, al igual que las mangas de aquel kimono blanco que caían sobre su cuerpo de una manera grandiosa.

Sesshomaru siempre, en ese momento, se encontraba observando el amanecer. Todos los días veía el rostro de su hijo con esa expresión profunda, como si la caída del sol y la conversión del día en la noche, fuera un suceso poco común.

Se levantó de su trono y bajó las escalinatas. El cielo abierto era hermoso, cuando aquellas tonalidades rojizas y azules brindaban un espectáculo, hasta desaparecer y dejar paso a la oscuridad profunda de la noche y sus acompañantes.

Observó a la misma dirección de su hijo y sonrió. Irasue salió del interior del palacio, y posándose frente a él contemplaron a Sesshomaru en silencio.

-Las rosas, luego de su máximo esplendor, se marchitan y dejan caer sus pétalos-

Aquella frase lo sacó de su mundo de ensueño y lo llenó de sentimientos encontrados. Apretó sus puños y miró con furia a su consorte, aún sabiendo que aquellas palabras por muy crueles que fueran eran ciertas.

Irasue no podía ver en Sesshomaru lo que él. Para ella siempre fue su deber, darle un hijo y nada más. El cachorro no significaba nada, solo un deber cumplido.

-Una tormenta puede destruir con facilidad una rosa. Al igual que un animal, un humano o yokai. Pero Sesshomaru no es una rosa en lo absoluto, es un cachorro demonio, y no necesita que hablen de él como un objeto delicado-

Aquella voz, medio reproche medio divertida, hizo que Inu no Taisho girara sus ojos e Irasue sonriera con falsa alegría.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el consejero Real, la mano derecha y el mejor amigo de Inu no Taisho. Ryuukotsusei, quien había sido criado desde cachorro al lado de su señor, siendo entrenado específicamente para ser su defensor en tiempos futuros, cuando el susodicho tomara el poder.

-Has roto toda atmósfera metafórica en el aire, Ryuu- Rió levemente Inu no Taisho

-Si tu hijo escuchara como piensas que es, de seguro no le agradaría que seas todo un poeta metafórico- bromeó

Irasue, sin querer involucrarse en esa charla, se despidió con saludos cordiales y sarcásticos de Ryuukotsusei y su marido, dejándolos solo con la presencia de guardias.

Ryuukotsusei contaba con una belleza muy masculina, con cuerpo prominente y bien desarrollado. Su cabello violáceo corto, siempre siendo notorio por el kimono sin hombros que llevaba, dejando ver dos espirales azules heredadas por su familia. Sus ojos gris ceniza eran muy expresivos y atrayentes.

No tuvieron que medir palabra para adentrarse en el palacio, específicamente a la oficina de Inu no Taisho, donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad.

-Por el momento solo hay roces entre los generales. Hiroki causa revuelo entre otros generales y demonios, y puedo asegurarte que también en los humanos, No tiene una fuerza y poder muy amenazante, pero sería problemático que surgiera una guerra entre los mismos demonios por ver quien toma el poder y las decisiones sobre que hacer con la especie humana. Aún así, ha pedido una sesión. Cuando fui no parecía muy contento de mi presencia.—rió Ryuukotsusei

-Bah, eso me lo esperaba. De todas formas no me preocupa, ese pequeño imperio es mío, si quiero podría derrocar a ese terco. Pero ya sabes mi política, aunque es frustrante ver como por el odio a una especie diferente estamos con posibilidades de una guerra tan grande que acabaría con gran población tanto humana como Demonio. De todas formas, ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Supongo que esa respuesta es un sí a la reunión. Prepararé la carta y a los sirvientes para recibir a Hiroki y a los demás generales. Respecto a su pregunta, no hay nada más señor. Eso era lo más significativo.

-Mañana será un día complicado. Sabes como son esas reuniones Ryuu, siempre rozan las batallas campales entre nosotros. Es frustrante, porque nunca llegamos a nada. De todas formas has eso, y tengo que pedirte un importante favor. Eres una persona de confianza, y conoces demasiado la actitud de mi hijo.

-Lo hago, es casi como un hijo para mí… - admitió con una sonrisa, sintiendo una chispa dentro de él al mencionar al joven príncipe

-Lo sé- sonrió- Por eso quiero que lo cuides, no deseo que se involucre o preocupe en estas cosas por el momento, y conociéndolo va a querer acceder a la reunión.

-No sería mala idea, después de todo él un día estará en el trono, señor. Pero comprendo, aún es joven y las reuniones son desagradables en demasía. Así que cuente conmigo, yo le cuidaré.

La charla continuó sobre temas triviales o aburridos como la organización de los ejércitos y la servidumbre al día siguiente.

En la cena la noticia fue comunicada al joven príncipe a quien no le agradó la idea de que su padre lo creyera un chiquillo que no podía manejar lo que en la reunión fuese a hablarse. Era una persona con un orgullo inquebrantable, que diariamente era herido con los cuidados intensivos y exagerados de su padre.

No lograba entender porque no podía salir del palacio solo, siquiera para ir a sus entrenamientos o clases. Siempre cuando salían por dirigencias (que no era muy seguido está aclarar) a otros lugares, y su padre no podía cuidarlo, le era asignado un niñero. Sí, así llamaba de forma sarcástica a Ryuukotsusei, quien siempre lo cuidaba.

No era que le desagradara estar en presencia de ese demonio, todo lo contrario, incluso sentía cierta atracción hacia él a pesar de saber que este lo quería como a un hijo, y no de otra forma. Pero aún así eran molestos los cuidados, no podía hacer nada sin supervisión, y eso le hartaba.

Tenía emociones encontradas respecto a que estaría bajo la vigilancia de Ryuukotsusei al día siguiente . Primero, y lo que predominaba, era el enfado e indignación. Le quemaba el orgullo que su padre no confiara lo suficiente como para incluirlo en la reunión o siquiera dejarlo solo. Y después resignación, no eran tan malo después de todo teniendo en cuenta que el demonio era su amigo atractivo y agradable.

Como había sido predicho, sus padre se encerraron a la mañana del día siguiente en la cámara de guerra junto con con tres generales y algunos soldados de los mismos. Todos distinguibles por su uniforme, que los diferenciaba de rangos y posiciones.

Sesshomaru había sido cordial y educado, pero sentía un amargo sabor en su boca porque a pesar de sus refutaciones, su padre no le permitió estar en la reunión.

Era un bello día, con un sol cálido y sin vista de tormenta alguna. Afuera, en el jardín, Sesshomaru tomaba de forma cortes una taza de té. Ryuukotsusei, de atrás suyo a una distancia algo corta, lo miraba de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba disimular ante el enfado algo notable en el aura del joven príncipe.

-Es un hermoso día, joven príncipe.

-¿No hay tormenta acaso que extermine a la delicada rosa? Oh, no digas nada, seguro está dentro de la cámara de guerra, no?

Fue inevitable. Una risa leve ahogada salió de los labios de Ryuukotsusei, quien pensaba como el cachorro sabía de la comparación que Inu no Taisho hacía para con él.

-No sé de que está hablándome- respondió luego de recuperar la compostura, o al menos eso intentó

-Tu risa te delata. Sabes de que hablo. Pero no me importa.

Aquel tono utilizado en ese "no me importa", sonó infantil, extrañamente infantil, lo cual divirtió pero a la vez enterneció al de ojos grices. Sesshomaru era un poco demostrativo, pero hace años no visualizaba esa chispa infantil perdida por culpa de Irasue, quien suprimió aquellas actitudes por modales.

-Si me permite opinar, entiendo su enfado joven príncipe. Y tiene razón, no puedo mentir sobre lo que ha dicho, pero si justificar el comportamiento y decisiones de su señor padre. Entiendo un punto de vista donde es conveniente usted asista a las reuniones para aprender lo que tendrá que hacer y lo que vivirá en un futuro, pero también en el que usted es demasiado joven. Lo hago porque he asistido a las mismas y sé que son desagradables. Su padre solo quiere protegerlo de que su mentalidad no sea perturbada por los comentarios y el veneno que lanzan los demonios con poco raciocinio como Hiroki.

-¿Hablas del odio a los humanos? Mi madre desde pequeño me ha hablado sobre lo desagradables que son, sobre lo inferiores a nosotros los demonios. No veo porque deba protegerme de algo en lo que creo.

-La mentalidad de su madre siempre ha sido un problema para mi señor. No hablaré contra ella, pero personalmente le recomendaría escuchar más lo que su padre dice. Después de todo, por muy sobreprotector que él puede llegar a aparecerte, solo te cuida y quiere formarte como un buen líder para este imperio en un futuro.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Sesshomaru, tan silencioso que fue dificultoso oírlo para Ryuukotsusei, quien estaba a menos de un metro de él. Sesshomaru volteó a verlo con esos ojos llenos de estoicismo.

-Me ahoga contar siempre con todas las miradas encima de mí.

-Podríamos tomar un paseo fuera del palacio si lo desea, pero claro está no podrá deshacerse de mí, después de todo soy su guardia personal- bromeó y Sesshomaru bufó

"No podrá deshacerse de mí". Si hubiera sabido antes del sentido literal de esa frase, jamás hubiera salido a tomar ese paseo con el mayor, el cual sería el principio de su fin.

Había aceptado. No estaban tan lejos del palacio, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder respirar un poco más de libertad. Se quedaron en un pequeño bosque que ya conocía antes, pues allí su padre lo traía a jugar de pequeño. Había sido el primer lugar que exploró y conoció en su esplendor.

El sol de la mañana brillaba fuerte, pero no era algo que a un demonio le resultara molesto. Corrió un mechón de su cabello y fue bajo un árbol de sakura. Aquel aroma que emitían las bellas flores rosadas era tranquilizador, y por el momento hacía olvidar la amargura que sentía por los cuidados exagerados a su persona.

Sentado sobre una roca, con las hebras de su cabello rodeándole el cuerpo, reflexionó sobre los largos regaños y discursos de su madre respecto a lo expresivo que aún era. Ella lo llamaba débil, especialmente cuando una emoción le ataba y reaccionaba de forma no estoica. Reflexionó sobre como su padre de forma más indirecta también le trataba como a un débil al no dejarlo involucrarse en cosas más adultas. Incluso reflexionó en una extraña soledad que sentía.

Durante años ese sentimiento amargo de soledad lo atacaba, desde que el cariño materno le fue negado y el paterno solo lo obtenía por pocas horas debido a las ocupaciones de su padre.

Realmente había pasado más horas junto a Ryuukotsusei que con sus padre. Eso le hacía sentir fatal, pero negaba internamente sentir ese tipo de debilidades.

Él, Sesshomaru, no era una persona débil. No podía ser una persona débil.

-¿Ocurre algo, joven señor? -Preguntó con preocupación al captar el cambio de aura a una más amarga

El joven se avergonzó por su arrebato emocional y acalló a todas esas voces en su mente que incitaban a llevarlo tener esas debilidades.

-No

-Puede confiar en mí si lo desea, como soy confidente de su padre puedo serlo de usted también. Sabe que para mí significa mucho.

Esas palabras pesaron en el joven. Significar mucho para alguien, no era algo que comúnmente le pasara. Su padre y Ryuukotsusei eran los únicos para quienes significaba algo más que un simple heredero.

-Lo sé- contestó luego de unos segundos- Creo deberíamos volver

Cuando se puso de pie, miró fijamente los ojos grices de Ryuukotsusei. La combinación de los mismos con el contraste que hacía su blanca piel y su cabello carmesí eran muy atractiva. Era atrayente, le daba seguridad.

Debilidades. Se odiaba por ello, por el simple hecho de sentir. Cada sentimiento era una debilidad que deshacían la poca confianza de su padre para con él, que decepcionaban a su madre, que lo convertían en alguien no merecedor a la corona.

Desvió la mirada con vergüenza, pero no demostró la misma. Había escuchado un consentimiento respecto a su orden de volver, por lo que comenzó a caminar, sintiendo los ojos de Ryuukotsusei en su nuca.

En cuanto a Inu no Taisho, no estaba pasándola bien en aquella reunión. Hiroki, un demonio con completo odio hacia los humanos, exponía un discurso tan mártir y con tanta falta de raciocinio que lo enfurecía.

Muchos otros generales lo apoyaban, incluso su mismísima consorte. Todos querían una guerra, la esclavización de la raza humana, y apropiación de grandes cantidades de territorio. Otros lo apoyaban a él, quienes deseaban mantener los acuerdos de paz y no involucrarse en una guerra absurda entre razas que solo conllevaría a grandes bajas tanto para los humanos como para los demonios.

Mantener la calma entre los demás miembros de la reunión fue una tarea algo ardua, pero no imposible.

-Los humanos están cada vez más insensatos. Hace unos días una aldea Demonio fue atacada por un grupo de esos seres inferiores. Y usted, señor Inu no Taisho, no hace nada para impedirlo! – bramó Hiroki

-Estoy enterado del caso, y creo recordar que los daños no fueron graves. Solo algunas destrucciones, después de todo los guardias exterminaron a los invasores. Eso ya fue arreglado. Entiendo lo que dices, y tienes razón, no voy a dejarlo como está. De forma urgente debemos reunirnos con los líderes humanos para arreglar estas cuestiones. Aunque tengo entendido también que ese ataque fue parte de una venganza por destrucciones ocasionadas por algunos de los nuestros antaño- expuso con voz dura, mirándolo de forma penetrante.

La sala quedó en silencio, esperando respuesta a la mordaz acusación.

-¿Junta con los humanos? ¿ Hay fecha estimada para eso? – habló otro demonio

-Aún no, pero eso será resuelto pronto. Aún espero respuesta tuya, Hiroki. Bah, como estás ahora supongo no la tienes. Tengo otra pregunta para ti entonces, ¿Tienes que ver en esos ataques? ¿Acaso eran esbirros tuyos?- habló con dureza Inu no Taisho

-Son acusaciones absurdas y sin pruebas- respondió con falsa seguridad Hiroki

-Absurda no, sin pruebas, ahí si tienes razón. Todas las sospechas recaen en ti. Una vez más que rompas las reglas ya establecidas, y no te irá bien.

El nerviosismo fue oculto, pero no del todo por Hiroki, quien solo quedó en silencio.

Cuando la reunión terminó, en no muy buenas condiciones vale aclarar, todos los generales volvieron a sus tierras, sin despedirse. Estaban todos molestos, e Inu no Taisho no dudaba que pronto alguno quisiera rebelarse.

Por el momento solo deseaba llegara el atardecer para ver a una rosa bajo el mismo, una rosa que significaba su propia vida. Una rosa que no dejaría atacara la tormenta, una rosa que se había comprometido a cuidar que no se deshojara.


End file.
